A Fresh Start
by cedric dursley
Summary: Chris Hobbs moves to Dallas and discovers something about himself.  This story is rated mature since it does contain slash.


**A Fresh Start**

**By Cedric Dursley**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at sex and slash. Any recognized caricatures belong to Cowslip and Showtime. I am not making any profit from this. This story contains slash and is rated M for a reason.**

Chris Hobbs couldn't sleep. He was still shaken up by the attack by Justin Taylor that day. Chris was thinking that he needed to leave Pittsburg and start over in another city. He considered several areas to live like New York and Los Angeles but decided to move to Dallas. He didn't believe that there were any fags there. He was in for several surprises after his move.

Chris had just enough money saved up to make the trip and live in Dallas for several weeks until he could find work. He found a job at a local night club as well as a roommate named Mark Sommors. Mark was a fellow bartender at a new club that just opened.

Chris wondered why Mark enjoyed going to gay bars on his nights off with his girlfriend, Toni but never asked. Chris felt that it was none of his business. Chris was also starting to date a friend of Toni's named Collate. One evening when Chris and Mark decided to stay at home while the girls were out of town for the weekend, Mark decided to tell Chris his biggest secret.

"Chris, I need to tell you some things. When our girls go out of town they are actually sleeping with each other".

Chris was dumbfounded. His first reaction was, "Are you kidding? Are they dykes? But I just fucked Collette last night before they left this morning". Before he could continue his rant, Mark interrupted.

"Chris there is more. The reason Toni goes out with me to gay bars is to help me find someone to screw". Chris was giving Mark a confused look. "The problem with my going to gay bars is I have a hard time finding someone who likes both men and women. You see, I am bi. I enjoy sex with both men and women. I hope that doesn't scare you from our friendship we have started".

Chris sat there for a couple of minutes and finally said, "Mark, are you hitting on me"?

"No. I just wanted to clear the air between us. I do love Toni, but I also like fucking men. Lucky for me she likes women as well as men".

Chris sat there soaking the information and then made a decision that would change is life forever. He leaned over and in a soft voice asked, "Mark, can I kiss you?"

Mark then pressed his lips against Chris's and then they began to undress. Chris felt his dick harden as Mark began to kiss and lick his hard shaft. He finally gave into the desires that had plagued him ever since Justin gave him the hand job four years ago. Chris knew he could never give up Collette, but sex with Mark was just as good, if not better. Thus Chris realized that he was bi. He knew that he could never return to Pittsburg and live a normal life.

Chris and Mark had sex all weekend. When he girls returned, they were in for a surprise. Toni and Collette walked in on Chris and Mark while Chris had Mark's dick in his mouth. Collette then said, "Oh Toni this is so hot. Our men finally discovered each other. Hey guys, can we join you"?

That night, no one got much sleep. They had wonderful sex with each other until they were exhausted. Chris thought that he had finally found home.

A year passes. Chris, Mark, Toni, and Collette discovered their relationship had grown as deep as four people could grow. Since Mark had Chris, he didn't need to go to gay bars for his man sex. They decided to move out of Dallas and considered somewhere on the East Coast. Toni wanted to at least visit New York City since Mark was from there and Chris knew he had unfinished business in Pittsburg so they would start their vacation in New York and go on to Pittsburg. They would end their vacation in Nashville before heading back to Dallas.

Chris had told his lovers about his attack on Justin and needed to apologize for his actions. He just wasn't sure if gay Pittsburg was ready for this. He also needed to explain to his family about his current lifestyle and hoped they understood. Chris didn't know that Justin had moved to New York but found out when Collette noticed an ad for Justin's new showing. Chris decided to go to the show with Mark and Collette since Toni didn't care much for art.


End file.
